


Not So Silvertongue

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [52]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Confessions, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Tumblr Prompt, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Unlike the many rumors about it, Loki's tongue wasnotgood in the bedroom, and now he had to tell his lover this disappointing fact.





	Not So Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, here I am, filling my own prompt, haha. I posted it to discord and to the [FIKink Tumblr](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The prompt can be found [here](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/175843781819/prompt-for-all-that-loki-is-famed-for-his) and was as follows: _For all that Loki is famed for his silvertongue and all the jokesrumorslegends about it, Loki is actually… not great at going down on people & never been super comfortable with it. Now that’s he’s dating Tony he’s nervous about Tony asking for it & explaining to Tony that he’s really not going to live up to those legends and that he’s actually pretty mediocre at best. He doesn’t know how Tony is going to take it & he finds he really doesn’t want to disappoint Tony who he genuinely cares about. _
> 
> Additionally there is a great link on that post that the moderators put up for a story with a similar theme :)
> 
> Anyway, onward to feels!

The stories about Loki’s silvertongue were legendary; many of them were exaggerated, some entirely fabricated and a lot of them gained more notoriety than they deserved.

The truth was that Loki was _very_ good with his words and had an incredible ability to worm his way out of trouble. It was _Fandral_ however who had made the first joke about how useful his serpentine tongue must be in the bedroom. Loki had rolled his eyes and laughed it off; well use to the other man’s absent flirtations and innuendos - but the rumours had spiralled from there, spreading throughout the realms until, hundreds of years later, Loki was at the precipice of disappointing one more lover by admitting the truth; Loki was _not_ good with his tongue, at least, not in the bedroom. 

Not where it _counted_.

Because somehow, someway, Loki had managed to gain the affection of the one he wanted; he was _courting_ Anthony Stark and he was blissfully happy about it.

But he also had to admit the truth and he hated it. 

Loki didn’t want to disappoint his lover, but he knew it was inevitable. He could do many things in the bedroom thanks to his magic, strength and stamina; but his tongue had never been anything special, he was mediocre at best and hardly confident with it.

He’d managed to avoid it for months, to keep Anthony distracted with his other talents rather than the one he couldn’t perform - but all good things had to come to an end. They were in the bedroom, everything was going well and then Anthony had whispered a challenge of trying to see who could come first; Loki had been intrigued until the mortal mentioned their mouths on each other, a ‘sixty-nine’ as it were.

Loki had stiffened from where he’d been leaning above his lover and Anthony had been quick to notice, his flirtation and good humour fading to concern as his hands came to Loki’s hips, stroking his skin gently. 

“Hey,” Anthony questioned softly, “what’s wrong?”

Loki couldn’t hold Anthony’s eyes, staring instead at his lover’s neck as he made himself admit the words. “I am not... talented at that.”

Anthony confusion was palpable. “What do you mean?”

“My... _talents_ are exaggerated; my, ‘silvertongue’ it does not... does not _lend_ to this.” Loki glared at the sheets, his jaw clenching. “I have done it rarely. It is... I’m not...”

“Hey,” Anthony interrupted softly while gently cupping Loki’s cheeks and encouraging the mage to look at him. His eyes were warm and fond. “That’s fine.” Loki couldn’t stop his disbelieving look; it made Anthony give a very light chuckle. “Really, Lokes, it is.” His fingers stroked Loki’s skin and his tone was without reproach just soft curiosity. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Loki let out a rough laugh. “And confess such a failing? When I know you must have been imagining that I-”

“Hey,” Anthony interrupted firmly. “It’s not a failing. Blowjobs just take practice to get the hang of, and yeah, maybe I had a few fantasies-” Loki’s grimace deepened but Anthony made sure to kiss it away, “ _but_ ,” he continued when he pulled back, “I’ve had just as many fantasies about your hands and your cock.” He grinned and stroked his thumbs over Loki’s cheeks. “So even if it’s never something you’re comfortable with,” Anthony shrugged, “it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I’m here with you.” He waggled his eyebrows and winked for good measure. “Besides, there are always other things we can do that are even better.”

Loki wanted to believe it, he truly wanted to accept the idea that Anthony didn’t mind, yet... 

“You aren’t disappointed?” Loki asked quietly, looking into his lover’s brown eyes nervously; scanning them for any signs of a lie.

But Anthony just shook his head. “Loki, you’re amazing and you’re mine; how could I ever be disappointed?”

It was ridiculous, it was saccharine sweet - but it still made Loki’s heart flutter while his head ducked with embarrassed pleasure. 

“Foolish mortal,” Loki grumbled.

Anthony just chuckled, kissing the edge of his jaw before whispering, “Foolish for _you_ , maybe. But I can live with that.”

Loki felt himself smiling and swiftly kissed Anthony before he could say something else. 

His mouth might not be the greatest distraction in the bedroom, but it was certainly ample at keeping Anthony occupied as Loki brought his hands to his lover’s hips.

There were many ways he could repay his lover’s kindness and understanding, and Loki planned to start offering them immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't we all adore loving, understanding boyfriend!Tony? ~~And you know, if Loki ever mentions wanting to improve his skills, Tony will be 100% happy to help him with that. And not hesitate to offer his own mouth as an, ahem, ~example.~~
> 
> Additionally, I meant to say this the last few times I posted but it has continued to slip my mind and I apologise about that. The user **readwithcaution** sent me an anon ask on my tumblr and due the site giving me issues (and me not really talking about FI on that blog) I haven't been able to answer it. Firstly, thank you for your kind words and secondly, I sort of take FI prompts. I basically listen to the idea if asked and if I get struck by inspiration, I'll write it, if I'm not struck by it, then I will regretfully decline. 
> 
> So I wanted to say that, if you wanted to comment with your prompt, I will happily read it and let you know my response. I am busy atm though so, even if I do like it and choose to write it, the idea might take a while to be penned, heh. But thank you for messaging me! Sorry it too so long to reply! ♥


End file.
